Redemptions Reminisce
by Snow Valentine-Raven
Summary: Devil May Cry meets the idea of Darker than Black. no DMC5 for me  . 4 gates claim the human realm and cause a new race to emerge from the chaos, 200 years later Dante is found outside Hell Gate, what fate awaits Dante?
1. Prologue: Contractors

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from Devil May Cry nor do I write this for money it's just for the fun and a pass time.**_

_**Warning: This story will contain at one point or another;**_

_**Blood and Gore, Violent Imagery, Graphic Imagery, Sexual Themes, Crude Humor, Alcohol and Tobacco use, {and most common for me} Lot's O' Sex.**_

Redemptions Reminisce

Prologue: Contractors

The world has changed since the time I entered Hell's gate. I thought that I would be stuck in the Netherworld for the rest of time; however that was not the case here. For all the time I spent in hell I hoped to run into my twin brother again but I found nothing there. Nothing but a vast ocean of blood-thirsty and mindless low ranking demi demons over populating the Netherworld. Imangine my surprise when I came back to the middle realm, humans hand changed since then; yes very much indeed. Trish was the first one to find me after the four gates appeared in the human world. Hell Gate, Heaven Gate, Crescent Gate, and Twilight Gate. Those are the names of the four that had opened no surprise I was found just outside of Hell Gate. When she found me I was completely unconscious and in rags of what my cloths hand once been. Taking the time to catch me up on events that have happened since the time I left. Funny how time passes slower in hell then in the middle realm…I can't believe two-hundred years have passed...

"I suppose I should tell you about this now, not all humans are as frail as others. Dante just remember my warning." Her voice was raspy and tired from ageing. Eyes tired and body no longer as youthful as I remember leaving her. "Some humans have evolved into what we now call Contractors, these contractors have special powers vearing from person to person but some are real nasty. Some have the ability to tear your heart out from your body without touching you. Others can even mess with time and the list goes on." She continued while sipping some black coffee, something bout caffeine helping to keep her alert.

"So I suppose they are as ugly as demi demons are." I snicker trying to lighten the mood; Trish has been in a foul mood the past few days. I only succeed in getting a glare from the woman. 'Guess she no longer has a sense of humor.' I think while inwardly flinching at her now icy stare.

"Two-hundred years and you still do not take anything seriously. Dante this shit isn't a fucking joke the world has changed more then you could fucking know Lady was killed by one of those contractor fuckers! You may be half demon but even you are in danger! You saw what they did to me so you better remember that!" She spat a dark growl following as she rubbed what is left of her right side. She's been wheelchair bound for about three months now; one of the nasty contractors had gotten to her. No right leg the left leg left horribly mangled and her right arm only partly functioning. Many scars litter her body even though they are covered under her outfit now. Time has not been kind to Trish at all.

"Yeah I know Trish but you can no longer keep an eye out for me as you are, you need to let me go." I say half heartedly sighing. For the past six months she's been trying to prevent me from going out again but that's just not the kind of guy I am. Right now I need to get back into work to keep my mind off of all the events that had happened so fast. I'm dizzy from having too much time to think.

"..." Trish says nothing eyeing me carefully. I see her lips move as though she was going to say something but she stops for a moment. Thinking to herself carefully choosing her words. Staring at me a while longer with intense eyes, I cannot help but fidget under the gaze. 'Talk about a soul piercing look.' Looking down at my feet, she; thankfully breaks the long painful silence between us. "You really are hopeless you moron... knowing you, you would most likely like to get back to the job you use to do." Another long silence before she continues. "I have made arrangements for you already unlike then Dante this is something you must do when they say or they will not give a second thought to either killing you or using you as some lab specimen."

I look up amazed at her tone, of all the years I've known the woman this has to be the most awkward I felt in all my life. Lady was also like that so it was easy to be the way I am around her but Trish... Trish is a different story. Watching me in that ever piercing gaze I nod in understanding. Swallowing the sudden lump in my now dry throat.

"Very well." Reaching into one of her pockets she pulls out a card and a cell phone with a pair of keys. "Haseo, will be waiting for you follow the directions on that card and tell them 'Halo' sent you. I will call when you leave to let him know you are on your way." Taking the items from her and turning on heal to leave I hear her call for me one last time. Stopping I listen to what she has left to say. "... Don't let me down demon hunter; they are expecting a lot out of you." I see her smile for the first time in a long time a real smile.

"You know me better then that Trish... you know better than that." I smile back at her turning around and waving my hand farewell... A new mission is about to start and for the first time I'm actually excited knowing that I'll have a real fight on my hands.

_**Author's Notes: I am very disappointed with my ability to write at the moment but that's what happens when you stop writing for four years. I am trying to get back up to where I once was. Feedback is also welcome it will help motivate me to write more for my stories up already.**_

_**Don't worry I still am working on chapter 2 of my Bleach story just having a hard time getting chapter 2 and 1 to work. I've written like 26 versions of chapter 2 for it now. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories and I pray that I will get my swing back for writing. Next upload will be ~Chosen of Zalder ch-2~ which will include my warnings and disclaimer.**_


	2. Code Name 0: Elchulus or Dante

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from Devil May Cry nor do I write this for money it's just for the fun and a pass time.**

**Warning: This story will contain at one point or another;**

**Blood and Gore, Violent Imagery, Graphic Imagery, Sexual Themes, Crude Humor, Alcohol and Tobacco use, {and most common for me} Lot's O' Sex.**

**Code Name 0 : Elchulus or Dante?**

_**Why is fear of something unnatural still among these humans? It has been over two-hundred years since the four gates have open on the realm known as 'Earth?' Yet still I feel and smell that pointless fear of things that they do not consider normal. Why should I awaken to such biased animals that are so childish and easy to drive by such frail emotions. Weak all you creatures are weak in my eyes I will not wake to such boring emotions. Fools of science you will not get anything out of me. Bring me something of interest and then and only then may I consider awaking. Though you will not be able to study my genetic code for this isn't the true body just a reflection in a mirror. My body still slumbers behind the Gate of Twilight. However you all already know that don't you? Lucky for you I am still slumbering or I would slaughter you like the lambs you are…. I despise you all…..**_

**A deep reptile, lion, bird of prey, wolf like growl rumbles from behind room VIII. The building doing nothing as the growl ripples threw out the whole of the building. Chilling the blood of those with in the walls of the same building. However the ominous feeling affects far more than just the one build. A dozen blocks cause every humans, demons, and contractors neck hairs to stand on end. All of those same people looking around trying to pinpoint where the ominous feeling is coming from. All but one.**

"**My my; what a large building somebody must be compensating for something." Small smirk settling on Dante's face. Right before the doors opened Dante jumped back a few shots fired from a silenced Dragunov Sniper rifle and from the looks of it more than five. I can't help my smirk growing to a full blown smile. 'You would think Trish would warn one about the thorns hidden under those leafs.' Shortly after I end up jumping out of the way of more shots fried via the Drabunov's. "Now that's not the best way to greet your guest!" I know full well that my voice is full of amusement by this event. I haven't had to jump out of the way of bullets in a long while and I have to say I miss it brings back old memories.**

"**What business do you have here stranger? Seeing how you are still alive you have some potential to you." The voice on the intercom to my left behind me. "Tell me are you the one Halo sent? Answer carefully because your life depends on it." **

**I can't help my fit of laughter that escapes my lips. This fit cause my whole body to quake I end up doubled over. My arms holding my stomach as the laughter starts to cause a sore ache in my gut. There are some things I find funny this is one of them. If I could be killed by a gun I would have been dead a very **_**very; **_** long time ago. Hell I can't even count how many fucking times I've been stab, shot, strangled, and gutted. Being a half demon has its perks after all. That's not including all the stupid shit I've done without others attacking me like jumping off a thirty story building and landing on my back….**

"**You find this amusing?" The voice on the intercom spoke sounding somewhat annoyed at my reaction. Well too bad that was just funny shit. Slow I gain back my breath my stomach and gut protesting the movement of standing straight. **

"**I find it very amusing actually." I say while rubbing tears away from my eyes. Shit I haven't laughed this hard in a very long time. That was after teasing Nero about his girlfriend. Oh man I can't help but snicker at how red face he went and how pink faced she went. Lady gave me a hell of a wallop for it though. I had a bump in the back of my head for over two months. "If only you knew stories 'bout me back then. Trust me when I say if a gunshot could kill me I'd be dead long before now."**

"…**Who sent you?" Boy this guy behind the intercom seems to have an on track mind. Fine wonder-lad I will answer you. You are starting to sound like a broken record.**

"**Which Halo you talking 'bout? 'Cause the Halo that sent me happens to be a woman by the name of Trish." I'll play this guy's game. Stunned I hear clapping over the intercom.**

"**You answered correctly, so you are the Famous Dante….. Or is that infamous?" The sarcastic tone on the guy clear as day.**

"**Oh a wise guy. I assume you are Haseo yeah?" I answer in the same sarcastic tone. No one has a bigger mouth then me. I sure as fuck ain't letting that happen now either. Nope not as long as I breathe. **

"**Bingo. Once the doors open ask the account at the front desk for directions to room VII. I will meet you there and then we shall speak of our 'terms' for getting you into this business." With that a click followed the gates behind me closing. Each gate groaning as the heavy metal slid shut. Either those gates are much heavier then they appear or the gates need to be oild down. Judging from this building however I doubt it is because they need to be oild down. With a beep the Intercom also shuts off. I can hear the doors mechanics work as the door slides up. Really someone put a ton of money into this building.**

**Some time later**

**Damn it seems like my luck with women hasn't gotten any better. I mean she didn't even budge even with my flirting. Fucking hell did I ever do to piss the goddess' off I would really love to know. You would think after two-hundred years my luck would improve even if only by a little. But nooooooo that's not what happened I think its gotten worse to be honest. Okay where the fuck is this Haseo guy I'm tired of waiting.**

_**What an interesting aura you have half breed.**_

**Startled I end jumping to my feet ready to draw my ever loyal ladies Ebony and Ivory. Looking around the room I know for a fact there is no intercom in this room. Second I know for a fact no one can talk like that without some kind of special effects overlay. With the echoing and he sounds like he is talking underwater. Looking around some more and seeing nothing I wonder if my minds playing games on me.**

_**I can assure you that it's not your brain…. Seems you are not use to being complimented ne?**_

**Okay so you can read minds then? To answer your question no I am not and what do you mean aura? Who are you?**

…_**Maybe some other time those vile creatures are 'bout ta enter.**_

**Okay that was really odd. Before I have the chance to think about it anymore the door opens. A very well dressed man walking in hair slicked back. Nothing like my brother Vergil's though. Vergil always had his spiked up after slicking back this guy has it slicked back onto his scalp. I can't really tell what color his hair is in this light it looks black one second then blue the next. Raven colored perhaps. Pushing up thin glasses with his pointer finger and middle finger he cocks his head to the side.**

"**You're nothing like I was expecting." Okay from his look right now I would say he is very unimpressed with my appearance. Okay so I don't exactly like to dress up but hey I never say a point they get ruined anyways especially in my line in work. I end up going through more outfits then a woman does. With all the near misses and bullets shot at me not to include all the times I've been stabbed as well. Narrowing my eyes I kick my feet onto the coffee table in front of me.**

"**So what is it that you want me to do?" I say no longer amused or feeling like being on my best behavior. Trish never said this guy was going to be a stuck up prissy man-bicth. I no longer look at the man fully just with half my face looking his way. I can see a scowl show on his face as he sees my boots hit the table, don't like it too bad you ass-wipe. He takes his seat slowly.**

_**Prissy man-bicth huh…. That's a new one.**_

**My eyes snap open and I look around the room. Haseo didn't hear it from the looks of it. He's watching me pretty intently though. Is it him…. No the voice doesn't fit. They sound completely different and not just in the watery echo sense either. The second is softer and lovelier then this guy I bet he could pass as a woman if he really wanted too.**

_**Not funny it ain't my fault I was given this tone bitch!**_

**I can't help saying out loud "I am NOT a bicth! Come out here so I can kick your ass!" I find myself standing again. I notice a smile on this guy's face. "You are the one doing this aren't you!" I point my finger at the guy whose smile widens.**

"**I wish it was but I'm sorry to say I'm only a normal human I have no powers other than being gifted in combat. The voice you are hearing right now is Elchulus' who happens to be right here." Touching a ball that I hadn't noticed before I watch the surface ripple like water would if you touch the calm surface. The silver orb just floating in mid-air. How did I not see it maybe 'cause it blends in with the room. **

_**That's not my name.**_

"**Elchulus only speaks to those it finds to be interesting. Who would have guessed you would be one of those lucky few." I can hear the envy clear in his voice.**

_**That is NOT my name.**_

**I raise my eyebrow at his tone he doesn't seem to like the nick name at all. "So this orb you call Elchulus." I hear a very strange growl at the supposed hated nickname. "What is so special about it? I mean it's just an orb isn't it?"**

**Haseo just looks down at his hands folded in his lap. "No there is a body within the liquid metal we have seen it with scans and by other means but he will not wake up. The liquid metal also will not remove itself from the body thus we cannot do anything with Elchulus not study him or take DNA samples or anything else."**

_**Stop calling me that I should kill you with this metal…after all you wouldn't live long from mercury poisoning.**_

"**You know he hates being called Elchulus" I can't help but feel for whoever is trapped in the ball of liquid. I mean who wouldn't like being called something that is not their name and not be able to really tell anyone. Maybe there is a reason behind why it only talks to certain people.**

**Haseo gives me a funny look then looks at the orb. "Alright then what is Elchulus real name?" We both end up shuddering as it growls again this time apparently Haseo can hear it. Be a smartass with this orb and look what happens.**

"**I'm not sure actually maybe if he would say it…." I look at the orb and tell him my name. After fifteen minutes I get no answer. "I think you pissed him off now he's not talking at all won't answer me or anything now."**

"**I see." Sighing Haseo decides now is the best time to break down the mission it appears that this orb and I will be spending a lot more time together after all. They want me to escort him to a different lab. That sounds so boring they couldn't give me something that had some action in it.**

_**Dante**_

**I look at the orb again waiting on it to speak more. It says nothing for few more moments. Look back I listen to more of my mission and when and where to go to for this mission. Looks like I will be riding a train.**

_**Dante**_

**I look over again and yet again nothing.**

"**Well I think that's about all that covers it. Have any questions for me?" Haseo asks as he sips on his tea we got after an hour of starting the meeting. Right before I answer the guy however….**

_**Dante**_

"**WHAT IS IT?" I'm tired of my name being said and it saying nothing after for two hours I put up with it. No more I'm done.**

_**You must be blond or something**_

"**Why you little…" before I have a chance to say anything else he speaks again**

_**MY name IS Dante you stupid head**_

**I just sit there blinking a few times. Haseo looks at me then asks over the rim of his cup. "So what did he say I know he has been bugging you this whole time you kept looking over at the orb every five minutes or so."**

**I can't help my chuckle that leaves my lips…. Odd was that a hitched breath from the guy in the orb?**

_**Don't do that again**_

"**Oh and why not?" I can't help being an ass now.**

…_**ummm…**_

"**Well? Unless you have an answer for it I'll do it again just to harass you." **

_**I have a…. voice….. Fetish please don't**_

**That wipes my smile right off my face I can't help but be stunned with this other Dante. Of all the fetish's to have that has to be the worst. "What is going on?" Haseo eyes me oddly. Knowing that a name for the man would be enough information for Haseo. That last bit I'll keep to myself.**

"**Well it appears that I have someone who shares my name… the orb you've been calling Elchulus is actually Dante." I can feel the funny expression of the man before me he clearly doesn't believe me.**

"**Why are you lying about something like this?" Here we go again with that tone.**

"**Look I don't lie or joke about shit like this don't believe me then ask it for yourself." I say folding my arms across my chest and sitting back in the chair.**

**Haseo glares at me before turning to the orb and speaking. "Is that your name? Is your name Dante?" The response is a hum.**

"**Told ya." I can't help the smile on my face head held high my eyes narrowed in satisfaction with Dante in the orb. He can still make sounds to make those who can't hear him otherwise.**

"**All right then… but enough about that your mission starts tomorrow at dawn. Code name is 'Phantom Elchulus' make sure you are there." With that Haseo leaves me but stops at the door. "Oh and by the way this is you room for the night as well try to get along." With that the door shuts as the door shuts however…**

_**WHAT!**_

"**WHAT!" We both say it at the same time. You've got to be joking I have to sleep with this floating orb in the same room as me. He didn't say I was going to babysitting as soon as I started. I can't help but groan at the thought. Thanks a lot Trish…**

_**What are you bitching about? You think I like this anymore then you, fuck no one ever stays in here what the fuck did you do to piss that guy off?**_

**I glare at the orb. I'm tired I just wanna go to bed not in the mood. Worst of all I have to get up early and escort this orb for the next week. Man of all the luck I've gotten this is the worst yet.**

_**Bedroom is behind this orb if that's what you are after.**_

**The quite voice startles me I look at the orb and walk around sure enough but there is nothing blocking the orb from seeing me in the bedroom. So it won't matter this is like a hotel room after all.**

_**Just go to bed so I can have some fucking peace and quiet.**_

**Demanding aren't we?**

_**Don't you start with me I will kill you while you are asleep.**_

**I smile and allow a low chuckle to escape. After hearing the hitched breath again I bask in glory. You can try to kill me but until you do I'm going to enjoy teasing your ass. Oh what fun, maybe my luck isn't so bad after all.**

_**You are the Devil.**_

**With that I head to bed after laying down I don't hear the orb anymore. I can't help but wonder what this other Dante is doing spying on me? Waiting to try and kill. Asleep perhaps? I wonder what this kid looks like. If he truly has a body hidden within the liquid metal. I can't remember the last time I looked forward to a mystery. With that thought in mind I close my eyes hoping to get more outta the boy. After all it's like having Vergil all over again. Only unlike him he is not related to me by blood. Damn it I miss him sometimes he may not look the type but he would enjoy teasing this other Dante as much as I am… we are brothers after all.**

**After fifteen or so minutes Dante's breathing slows and deepens as sleep overtakes his body. The dummy forgot to cover his self even with the chill of the room. The orb of liquid creating an almost tentacle slid over to the bed how easy it would be to strangle the sleeping man. The tentacle hovering for a few seconds before gliding down to the blanket and pulling it up over the nude body well mostly nude.**

_**I suppose I'm stuck with you for the long haul might as well make the best of it before these fuckers piss me off when I reach the new lab. You would think after all those fail attempts to get me outta this liquid they would give up.**_

**The tentacle of liquid metal retreating back to the orb. Disappearing as if nothing ever happened. Just ripples in the wake of the returning liquid that slow began to fade back to a smooth undisturbed surface.**

_**Goodnight demon hunter. Get as much rest as you can because I can tell you right now that escort mission is going to be far more complex than you think. By next week you won't have any energy left because they didn't say what will be hunting me down.**_

**I'll tell you what I've been having a hard time with my other stories I am actually stuck on paragraphs on both Bleach and FFVIII. My mind is trying to go in a million different areas with both so I thought I would take a break. I don't force myself to type cause I will never be happy if I force anything out of my head.**

**This will be the only other page with warnings on it as I've done with the other stories I plan to only input warnings on first two chapters I mean it is kind of silly to put it on every bloody chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy this and it was worth the wait for you and yes I've started the crude humor pretty fast I mean this is Dante we are talking about it wouldn't be him if I didn't do it at the get go. I hope I don't confuse all of you with double Dante names cause I assure you either next chapter or the following he won't be in the orb anymore. Let me know what you think and yes I'm having fun with this story its taking lots of planning on my side to get this story to work while staying true to Devil May Cry and Darker Than Black.**

**Thank you for taking the time in reading my stories any comments you have let me know I won't bite your head off. . Second can someone please point me to a website that has both the name and a picture of guns. I mean it's a pain in the ass to look up the gun then a picture. -.- Thanks.**


	3. Code Name : Phatom

**Code Name : Phatom**

**I can feel it, something major is about to happen.**

…

**I can see it, the event that is quickly coming today.**

…

**I can smell it, scents of fear, pain, death, and awe.**

…

**I can taste it, the lush flesh as I rip my prey apart piece by piece.**

…

**I can hear it, as the heartbeat races knowing the end is upon its owner.**

…

_Again I see it again this memory of mine, forever haunting me. Forever taunting me for my past sins, I am a monster, a beast with no heart. Empty and hollow even my cries seem to carry no feeling to them. I have been left behind and forgotten because of what I did… but I wasn't given a choice about what I have done. Fate…. Fate is full of shit the idea we always have a choice is a_ _lie! Everything! Everything I ever thought I knew about myself… all for nothing! My birth may have happened but I was never expected to live beyond the first days of life. Monster, freak, abomination, every negative word, every negative meaning… was created to describe me. Madness cannot touch me, corruption is but a joke. I am not bound by the rules of all others even my own kin. Though the words hurt they hold truth, though the truth hurts it is a fact. I am the abomination born out of necessity to keep everything else in check. Even the great one who started it all has fallen to the force of corruption. A heart they all have and it is a heart that I lack, I consumed my own heart when I destroyed my brother… yes after tearing out his still beating heart and consuming it I turned around and tore my own heart out and ate it. Sadly fate had other plans for me I did not die or fall but was giving a new lease on life. Power unlike any other no limit, but the price I pay for this gift is harsher than anything you can dream of. __**The Forgotten **__that is what I am and forever shall be._

_I know that I will never be able to escape my fate bound to it forever and beyond I am. It is why when I face my enemies theirs screams will be in silence, for I have ripped their lungs, and even as their eyes fall dark in my shadow, I know I have been forsaken. Let fate forsake me for it is I who keeps fate from fading away. _

_I will never be understood will I? It hurts I want it to stop… just one… please just give me one… one being to walk with me… please I don't want to be alone anymore. I have done my job without question for so long no words can bring light to it, please just give me one partner to ease my ache and prevent me from being completely hollow._

…

Some things I just hate one… is mornings, especially early morning starts! Much to my displeasure I can't crush this damn alarm clock that is making the most unpleasant screeching ring. Instead I stuff the damn thing into one of the pillows and throw it across the room to slip back into a deep sleep. Or at least I thought so…

_Wake up moron time to get going._

Sorry Orb Dante but I have no plans on getting up for the next five or so hours. Don't like it too damn bad I want my sleep. Since these people are dumb enough to assume I will be ready before the come in to make me get up and get dressed. Nothing this orb can do about it either… or at least that's what I think till…

_I said… WAKE THE FUCK UP!_

With that I'm being held by my ankle of my left food upside down and halfway from the floor in air. Okay good morning world! I couldn't help my stunned groan when it first happened. As I look at the reflective surface of the orb I see that he knows more than I first assumed. It seems Dante who is trapped in this orb of liquid metal can actually manipulate the mercury into tentacles and use them much like we would hands. Rather impressive for someone I just discovered only seven hours ago.

_Now that I have your undivided attention… get dressed. I'm already in a weary mood with the fact these fuckers are going to try and move me again._

Orb Dante all but sighs out. He seems rather flustered or at least that is what his tone is letting on. I think he forgot that I can't do anything while being held upside down… or maybe he is deciding to drop me on my head. "Much as I would love to get dressed…" I start slowly and in a dull tone. "I can't go anywhere till ya put me down." I allow my smartass tone to override my dull tone. I hear the odd animalistic growl escape the orb and just like that he lets go. Sorry to disappoint ya Dante but I ain't landing on my head.

Within the few seconds it takes for my body to fall to the floor my arms are already out to catch and brace my fall. Like I had been doing push-ups without my feet ever touching the floor, I ease myself down just enough so I can do a flip onto my feet and stand again. I stretch and yawn as I head over to the bathroom to take a shower to get ready for my day escorting Dante to his new home I suppose you would call it.

**...**

Even under the soothing sensation of the hot water I can't seem to get my mind off this other Dante. Even though we share the same name as far as first names go… I can't help but wonder if we share anything else in common. Like is this other Dante also a half breed or pure blood demon, is he human, one of the contractors, or perhaps something else. Funny how usually I couldn't give one rat's ass about people unless they intrigued me enough after seeing them for the first time. This guy I have not truly seen yet I just can't get him out of my head.

His voice seems rather soft for a man. I wonder if the metal is distorting the voice and it's really a woman that's hidden within. Wouldn't that be something… fuck I can forget about getting too close then if that's the case with this other Dante, for whatever reason women just don't like me. You'd think with my body and care free spirit they'd go head over heels… not the case at all.

I place my palms flush upon the wall of the shower and let my forehead rest on the marble wall in front of me. The shower water now massaging my back and neck, it seems that father was right about one thing with our _demon self _once something interesting appears it consumes all energy till it discovers just what that item is. Maybe that is why I don't do so well with women my demon half must be putting out some bad mojo or something.

"Tch, yeah sure blame your demon blood… dumbass." I can help saying that bit out loud in the bathroom. I am sure once I see this form of Dante in the orb it will pass and I'll go back to being that smartass joker with the big mouth.

…

It seems as soon as I got dressed members of this U-corp. came in. each with some odd looking gloves on their hands. Okay so I wonder what will happen next not like they can fit it through the damn door in the first place. Hell the only way I see them moving it out will be through the window that's the only thing large enough.

Sometime later and all the furnishings moved to either side wall, I watch them place their hands up the effect is the orb moving pretty quickly. Must be some kind of impulse or something and since this orb floats on its own moving it seems easy as pie. Okay so now what… are… they going to do? No way… they ain't going to do…. Oh shit!

I watch them push the orb right out the window what in the fuck are these morons doing! I run over to the window and watch as the orb falls quickly to the earth below. Are they trying to kill him or something?!

Seems I get to see a new trick this Dante knows. Just before hitting the ground and becoming a splatter it stops a few feet above. I then watch it slowly lower down till he's at the normal height for floating. Well seems he isn't a one trick pony after all. I will give him that much. Not one to be out done by someone else I end up jumping out the window before landing next to the orb landing on my feet of course.

"Show off!" I hear Haseo shout from the room above.

I smile then flip him the bird. I don't like him and he doesn't like me so I have the right to that little show of my ass to the guy. Should have been nicer when he first met me that stupid ass, I swear some people don't get that if you show your ass to me I'll show mine right back. Many people may be passive but I am not one of those people, never have been never will be.

_That makes two of us…._

Dante in the orb whispers to me. I can't help my stupid grin at the orb. I am starting to like this guy more and more as I spend time with him. I wonder if he has an obnoxious streak too… I suppose I'll find that out in time.

**~~Time jump… Train station deck 46 A…~~**

Man what a car trip that was. I swear every twisted thing that can happen in a matter of seconds did happen. On the way to the first large carrier car the back wouldn't open. Something in one of the hydraulics misfiring and preventing the bottom of the door from opening, making it impossible to load the orb Dante into the carrier car… then when we got a carrier car that worked about halfway to the Train station we ended up with double flats on either side of the car. Making us take over an hour worth in changing those tires.

And Traffic was absolutely horrible! I swear I didn't think you can have a six car pileup unless on some kind of race track or slick black ice trap. One lane open out of seven… talk about being reduced to a crawl. Thank god this is a company train because we would have missed it seven times over with all this shitty luck.

Needless to say loading the orb into the train compartment had issues of its own. As the sides started to open the sensor would go off and force the doors to stop. A few engineers on hand started working on the issues with the door. After much yelling and screaming among one another they found some device in the sensor causing a false alarm to stop it from crushing someone. Finally we get the orb loaded and we all boarded but who was on the train was not someone I was expecting to see here.

"Good morning Dante… I trust you have been behaving yourself." Trish chuckles out at my blank face. Not often that people shock me half to death like that. Really what in the seven hells is Trish doing here!?

"What's with that look Dante?" Trish speaks again. She seems confused by my reaction to her being here which I find rather silly especially in her condition!

"Why are you here…?" I ask slowly maybe these guys are fucking with me or something.

"Did you really think I'd leave you to this alone Dante?" Trish sighs out at me. Yep this is really Trish and I frown even deeper than before.

"Trish in your condition you shouldn't even be here… what would happen if we can't keep off a large mass of demons or better yet contractors…" So I am being somewhat over protective can't blame after seeing what happened to Trish.

She gives me a deep sigh before mumbling something about being useful in other ways. She joins Haseo and they move to the next car away from me and orb Dante. Okay so I'm the bad guy for being concerned for someone who is pretty much disabled. I just sigh before taking a seat on the rather plush sofa behind me. I thinking to myself for about ten minutes later the train dose its whistle from the horn and I can feel it slowly start to move.

…

It ends up being a rather quiet trip for almost three hours. For some reason it makes me unable to calm down and take a nap. I end up pacing around the orb and gazing at it intently. I wonder if my demon blood would be able to handle the Mercury if I tried to force the liquid to move so I can see this body inside.

_Dude… your giving me the creeps would you knock it off._

I raise one of my eyebrows at Dante so he can see me then? I wonder how he does that. Instead of backing off I chose to poke the liquid. I watch the way it ripples like water. Bit by bit the ripples slow and grow smaller till it is just a smooth surface again. Finger by finger I repeat and watch as the liquid metal has the same reaction every time. I eventually place my forehead on the liquid.

_What exactly are you up to Dante?_

"I wanna know… things about you." I blurt out of the blue. Normally this would cause me to make some smartass after comment but right now my demon blood isn't allowing for that. My demon self is extremely intent on this kid now, why I could not tell you.

_Why is that?_

Well at least he isn't completely turned off by me being blunt. "To pass time, to clear my freaking mind so I can take a nap, to get my mind off Trish being on this trip… fuck I don't know why… I just do okay."

_I… see…_

Five minutes turns to ten and as time ticks by I figure this other Dante isn't in a sharing mood. This seems to piss my demon half off as I lose control of my demon self for the first time in a long time and growl like a wild animal would.

_Oie are you really so interested in me?_

"What do you think…" my voice somewhat darker than usual, I know that is my demon-self speaking. I flex my fingers that rest on the orb causing new ripples to dance across the surface. I can feel it now my demon half is scratching at the walls, it wants out and wants to blow this frail outer layer away.

_That would be a bad idea Dante…_

"Oh and why is that since you don't want to share anything with me why don't I just rip you out of that fucking liquid?" I snarl out. I know if I were to look upon my reflection on the metal I would see the demons golden eyes and my fangs would be bore.

'_Cause it is what is keeping everyone safe… it in a sense is a field to keep you all safe and to prevent myself from being found by…. unwanted eyes._

Okay now things just got even more interesting, "Please do explain." I growl out my demon half seems to calm down somewhat but not enough to stop clawing at my inner mind. So this liquid shell is meant for more than the others thought. However I don't understand how it can protect us from him. That doesn't make any sense at all unless he has some deadly sickness that we can get. I also wonder what he means by unwanted eyes.

_Sadly no deadly sickness….. as for unwanted eyes well let's just say I have something that those beings want and I am the key which to find 'it'._

"And what would that be?" I end up cocking my head to the side. I can see it my eyes still carry the essence of gold but now slowly turning back to my pale icy blue eye color. My fangs still poke out from my lips a bit but not much.

_I….. do not remember…._

Oh wow that must be something to know you are a key to unlock something but unable to remember what. Now this kid has both mine and my demon half attention. So it will be breaking one mystery at a time that comes with this Dante. I wonder just how long I will be his bodyguard and if he will ever be out of this shell. So many questions that I hope get some kind of answer maybe this job isn't going to be as bad as I first thought it would be. This might be what I was missing back then, when I didn't care about anything and just counted the days as they went by. I was bored with life back then nothing really intrigued me or my demon blood. Sure I made fun of shit and had lots of crazy adventures but that was because of my father **Sparda**… the one demon who didn't like what he was seeing of his brothers and sisters.

You see father had a very gentle heart and he was one of the best warriors of the demon world. He in every meaning of the words stuck to 'fair fight' and with the way demons would slaughter humans a lesser race with such brutal intentions and not a care for the pain they caused in their wake had father change his mind. He sealed the demon world from the mortal world because demons… much like humans today lack the compassion of a fair and honorable fight.

Some things you can't change about a person no matter what blood runs in their veins. Personality it is in everything contra to popular belief even demons have a soul. So we can feel even though each demon lacks the ability to feel one complete emotion that differs depending on the demon. So in essence no demon is actually hollow and feels nothing that is complete and total bullshit that humans made up. Not that you can blame humans though it is not like the demons tried to sit down and talk about it. Even those who have chosen to hide and live in guise of a human.

Maybe one day I will feel inclined to share with this Dante which emotion it is that I lack. But I not only have to earn his trust he must earn mine and then my demons. Things happen for a reason and I went to hell, for one I thought I would never come back but seems' fate had other plans for me. I still can't remember much after coming out of _Hell Gate _it is still blank in my mind maybe in time I will remember just what it was that happened. I wonder if Vergil came out of one of the gates like me, never know what could have happened with Vergil his will to live is even greater than mine and always has been. Even as kids Vergil was more willing to do what it took to stay alive and keep what he loved safe, after the death of our mother however that seemed to change him. Who knows what will happen but now I am actually enjoying the ride and plan to see it through to the end.

I smile to myself after making up my mind. "Don't think I'm letting ya off the hook… I will get you out of that orb yet." My voice matching my new mood as I slap my hands on the orb causing rather violent waves around the orb, my mind made up good luck trying to change that.

_You make no sense at all._

"Why thank you!" Even though I know he can't see it I give a large and rather foolish grin showing all my pearl white teeth. I hear him sigh at my antics and I can't help but do one of my chuckles and this causes a hitched breath to come from my counterpart.

_Devil! You are the DEVIL!_

**~~Time jump – Two hours and some minutes later~~**

Geeze this other Dante is rather unforgiving he hasn't spoken to me since the time I chuckled to mess with him. Even now I think he is drowning me out or something cause no matter what I do I can't seem to get any reaction out of him. What a sourpuss I swear he is. Not much to do in this car. Sure it has some things for me to mess with but not much. Should have put a TV in here or some kind of radio… something!

I hear one of the doors open and I see Trish and Haseo come into the room I've been stuck in. Maybe these two will help kill my boredom or at least I hope so. I choose not to get up to greet the two as they enter the room. I continue to tap my left foot on the arm rest on the other side. I hear the two of them slow to a stop in front of me. I only open a single eye to greet the two. Trish seems her usual self and Haseo just has a rather sour look.

"So what do I own this pleasure of your company?" I drawl out in a bored fashion. Just like the good old days I see Trish snicker and Haseo's frown deepen. Like I care this is how I am, get used to it.

"Really… is this man as good as you say he is?" Haseo asks Trish I see her just roll her eyes at the guy. Clearly not happy with being doubted on knowing peoples and the skill level the person has.

"I can assure you that even though he dose like to laze around and be a smartass he is the best of the best. Not that you believe me… after all you are a man that must see for yourself isn't that right?" Trish says to the man only sparing an eye at Haseo. I hear him grumble something before returning to his normal frown.

"Dante I suggest you get your ass ready, our scanners are picking up several demons and contractors on the way to our train. I've no idea what they are planning but I know what item they are after." Haseo says quietly to me.

"So going to be a party eh? 'Bout damn time I can expend some of this pent up energy." I say both eyes now open I turn my head to them a smile pulling at my lips. Maybe this will get my mind off a certain orb for at least a little bit.

It seems like not even a second passes by after I say that before the train is jerking to a sudden stop. No it is not by the train's means it like something has grabbed it and is no holding the thing in place. Whatever the fuck it is must be huge maybe the demon is what is holding the train.

I Watch as Haseo pulls out two short swords from under his suit coat ready for combat. He takes a defensive stance in front of Trish as I get up off the sofa. I remain sitting as the whole side of the train car we are in is ripped off the train by what I couldn't say happened too fast to tell.

_They have a Wyrm with them….._

A worm really what the fuck would I be worried about that for?

_Not Wyrm as in w-o-r-m I mean as in W-y-r-m, nasty fuckers I'll tell ya that much._

Okay now that makes more sense but I don't think I've ever dealt with this Wyrm. I mean how bad could this thing be?

_Trust me you will hate them after today._

I chuckle to myself and note to myself about adding a newly discovered beast I'm not going to like. It is not long after this that a group of people make an appearance before us. Most of them are hiding their faces with masks that would be worth of a jester or something rather silly like that as jesters of old days.

"Turn the one in the orb over to us and nobody will be killed." One of the masked men speak his deeper than mine and holding a far more bored emotion to it.

"Now why would we do that? And while you're at it, how do ya even plan to get him out of this orb eh?" I state back at them my voice dripping with some sarcasm. My arms draped over both my legs as I lift my head.

"Who the hell are you?" another one of the masked me ask.

"No one you need to concern yourself with, you'll be dead soon enough." I say as I sit back and place my arms over the top of the sofa I am sitting on. These boys are not demon that much I can tell but they are also not human leaving them as contractor's kind of an odd scent. The aura these guys hold isn't impressive to say the least.

"Why don't we show ya…" another one speaks but points an odd looking relic at the orb. Before any of us have time to react the relic gives off a really odd light before firing into the orb. After some time and nothing happening I just raise an eyebrow to the boys.

"Is that it?" I say bored with them already I can tell you right now these boys won't be worth my time but the Wyrm might be.

After some more time drags by I am getting pissed at these guys really I thought they came here for a fight… what the!?

Before our eyes we watch the liquid metal start to drip from the bottom of the orb. A small puddle starts forming slowly. Without warning I react and send one of the masked men flying into the ground below. I don't hear the guy inside screaming or anything though either he is doing a damn good job of hiding it…. Or…. He feels nothing at all.

_**Drip, Drip, Drip…**_

_I can feel it now… caving slowly._

_**Drip, Drip, Drip….**_

_My hunger is growing my hunger is stronger than before._

_**Drip, Drip, Drip…**_

_My inner monster will never find peace, these binds will not hold for much longer…._

_**Thump….**_

_Great Guardian have mercy on these poor beings for my slumber will break, claws and fangs bore before the world in front of me. Death, Decay, Dust, Despair…. Yes run you little roach's scatter, scream, suffer…._

_**Thump…. Thump**_

_The world is singing just for me, a song that no other can hear but I, I dance upon the grave of my fallen prey. A sweet smell, a great feeling inside…._

_**Thump… Thump... Thump**_

_Nothing will stop it in the end I will rise again leaving nothing but a cemetery of a world behind in my shadow. I hunger for something deep within but what is it? I can't tell you for you will try to stop it… that's not how it works poor fragile things._

_**~Slowly a cracking sound echo's as if a glass orb or mirror is giving way to stress~**_

_You can dance within my wake. Life and Death…. The End and The Beginning. It all starts with me. I hold each of the solar systems upon a single hair of mine a tiny bead on end. Cry, scream, beg…. I want you to feel my pain._

_As you dance upon my palm I feel nothing at all. Cry, scream, beg…. I want you to feel my pain…_

_I close my fingers onto my palm…. Cry, scream, beg…. I want you to feel my pain…_

_A cage I form around this frail solar system again. Cry, scream, beg…. I want you to feel my pain, which will forever flow in my veins._

_Till I crush it in my fist…. Another one ends and in its place another thousand will take its place. Forever the cycle will be and beyond will it continue on… My cry echoes in the flow of life, my screams go unheard, and I beg to be freed just to be ignored by the greater one. Great Guardian I will find you and consume you whole…_

_**~Glass shattering sound echoes~**_

_Wake me up… within…._

Well at least the others who had yet to speak are putting up a fight. I haven't had a good fight in a good long while like this and it is a nice change. However all of us stop dead in our tracks when we hear the sound of glass shattering, its source the orb. I turn my head as does everyone else to face the orb. Just like that the rest of the liquid metal drops off. What I see leaves me speechless…..

**~To be Continued~**

**~~Author's Notes~~**

**So ends another chapter for this story. I am sorry to those who have found this one interesting but this story was made to be more or less a **_**Palette **_**cleanse for me when I get stuck on my other works.**

**This one is my more freedom than anything else, I have nothing set not even story type why I put **_**obnoxious **_**based this one will jump around as I try to figure out just where I want to go with this one. This was a last minute throw together however I don't want it to be random either.**

**I hope you guys liked this update! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. *bows***


End file.
